Treasure Those Idol Moments
"Treasure Those Idol Moments" is an episode of the Happy Tree Friends internet series. This is also the first episode to feature the death-inducing idol as a cause of death to a character (its first appearance in an episode was a cameo appearance in Crazy Antics). HTF's Episode Description The gang that plays together... dies together! The idol makes a starring appearance in this show and proves just how dangerous it can be to play with hidden treasures. Some fans think this episode was based on the Brady Bunch (remember their vacation in Hawaii?), and others say Raiders of the Lost Ark. What do you think?? Plot After playing on and falling off a swing set, Toothy discovers a mysterious idol. Happy at his new discovery, Toothy doesn't notice as the swing he was just on comes back and crushes his head, killing him. The idol flies out of Toothy's hands and into a nearby sandbox, where Sniffles is playing. Fascinated, he rushes over to pick up the idol, but he suddenly begins sinking in quicksand until his body is completely submerged. The idol now flies out of Sniffles' hands and into the grasp of Cub who is at the bottom of a slide. Confused about the idol, Cub soon finds himself crushed by a giant boulder that mysteriously appeared at the top of the slide. The idol now flies into Flaky's hands as he/she plays on a jungle gym. After catching the idol, Flaky gets hit and killed by Lumpy, who is driving his car through the park. The idol winds up in Lumpy's backseat, with Lumpy being none the wiser. As the screen goes black we hear the sound of tires screeching and a loud crash. Moral “If friends were flowers, I'd pick you!” Deaths #Toothy gets his head crushed in by a swing. #Sniffles sinks into quicksand. #Cub gets crushed by a boulder. #Flaky gets hit by Lumpy's car. #Lumpy gets into a car wreck at the end of the episode, and though it's never revealed whether or not he dies, it can be assumed (simply by looking at the fates of the other characters) that Lumpy did not survive his accident.' ' Gallery imagestoothy.jpg|Toothy got hit by the swing, a result from the curse. indextoothycursedidol.jpg|Toothy discovers a Cursed Idol. indexsci.jpg|Sniffles holding a Cursed Idol out of his curiosity. indexsnifflescursedidol.jpg|Sniffles found the Cursed Idol, which is indeed dangerous. Goofs #Once the scene switches to Sniffles, a breif shot of Toothy after being hit by the swing appears. This is fixed on the DVD. #Toothy should have been hit by the swing a little earlier. Trivia #This is the first episode where The Cursed Idol makes a starring role (it also made an appearance role earlier in Crazy Antics) #This is one of the few episodes in which Lumpy's antlers do not change directions. #Cub getting crushed by a boulder could be a reference to the movie "Raiders of the Lost Ark". #This is the first episode where Flaky dies. #This is the first episode where no new characters appear. #This is the first episode where Cub appears without Pop. #This is the first episode not to have a closing iris. This also happens in Happy Trails Pt. 1, Idol Curiosity, Hello Dolly, and Double Whammy Part 1. #This is also the first time Sniffles appears without The Ants. Category:Internet Episodes Category:Internet Season 1